1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controllably delivering liquid products in rooms by means of atomization, vaporization, pulverization, spraying or the like, and more particularly relates to a device preferably able to aromatize, among another implementations, both large rooms that have previously installed forced ventilation systems, as fan blowers, air extractors, air conditioning systems or any other device intended for circulating air, and rooms where it is intended to simultaneously install said circulating air systems and the device of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to the prior art, it is possible to mention that most of the room aromatizing devices that are known nowadays are hand-operated, for instance room deodorants or perfumes in atomizing containers. Thus, it is the user who personally has to manually operate said aromatizing devices; by pressing or actuating valves or other mechanisms in order to disperse the odoriferous content in the room.
Other devices intended for atomizing liquid products in large rooms, characterized by the new features of the device of the present invention, were not known until now. These features will be disclosed in this document.
Indeed, among the most outstanding advantages of the present invention it is possible to cite that, manufacturing it is easy and inexpensive, its trouble-free use, and the present device is highly effective for aromatizing large rooms in a manner that was impossible to achieve until now.
Even though, as it has been mentioned above, the device of the present invention has been especially directed to atomizing aromatic liquids in large rooms, as supermarkets, shopping centers, galleries, etc., this device can be used in any place where a forced ventilation system is installed, for instance shops, offices, homes, ships, planes, buses, trains, subways, etc. Additionally, this device can be used with diverse featured liquid products, without regard of its fragrance, intensity of aroma, kind of fragrance, trademark, etc., according to what the user desires and the desired environmental conditions.
Even when the preferred use of the device is for aromatizing, this device can also be for atomizing other liquid products, as such insecticides, bactericides, fungicides, etc., obviously its application being adjusted according to the particular application.